Love is like watching grass grow
by Luna1212
Summary: Romance! Adventure! FAX! please read! Bad summary good story. just give it a chance! if you like it then review!
1. Dreamer

So here is the first chapter to my story (hopefully). I hope you guys like it and I'm not sure if I have to but just to be safe, I didn't create any of the characters and the only thing I own in this story is the plot. So I hope you enjoy!

Dreamer

I watched the fluffy, blue clouds as I soared by them. The wind was making my hair blow strait behind me as if being blow-dried. I guess you could say that. I mean we just came from the beach; the beautiful beach of sunny California. Oh how I love it here, with the warm air filling me up. I'm about ready to explode with happiness…

That was the case 11 hours ago. Do you want to know what's happening right at this very moment? No, I don't think you do, but here it goes anyway…

"MAXXXX!" Angel screamed.

"Angel?" I asked. I was scared, as bad as that sounds. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know where we were or how we got here. All I knew was I had to find my flock. I felt warm hands touch my arm. Angel.

"Max? Is that you?" Angel asked, her tiny voice sounding scared.

"Yeah Angel, I'm right here." Relief flooded through me, one down four to go. "Where is everyone else? Can you hear them Ang?"

"No. I think it's just you and me" Angel answered. "Max?"

I sighed, "Yeah sweetie?"

"Where are we? Where is everyone else? What happened to us?" Her voice cracked on the last word and a tear dripped down her face.

"I don't know sweetie. It'll be fine. Shhhh, shhh", I tried comforting her.

Then there was a loud creaking sound and the door opened. Two shadows were in the doorway. I reached for Angel and held her tight ready for what was coming.

"Max? Angel? Are you there?" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Nudge? Is that you?"

"Max!" Nudge squealed.

I picked Angel up and ran to the door. I could now see the two of them clearly, It was Nudge and Fang.

"What happened guys?" I asked them, hoping they would know.

"You guys were kidnapped when we were all sleeping. I think you fell asleep on your watch Max. Anyway, the four of us, Fang, me, Gazzy, and Iggy, woke up and you two were gone. We didn't know where you two could've gone, but we thought you guys just went for a walk or something because it was really nice morning and all the flowers are starting to come out. So we waited a while and you guys never came back so we got a little suspicious and then―

"Hey! Save it." I said. I mean I love Nudge to death but right then we had to get out of there.

"Where are Gazzy and Iggy?" Angel asked.

"Oh, they're right out there. Come on. Let's go!"

I don't know why I, or any of the others thought it was going to be that easy to escape, because it wasn't. The second we rounded the corner we saw Iggy and Gazzy being held captive by Jeb and his evil minions. I suddenly froze inside, though I didn't show it.

"Maximum Ride".

So please review if you liked it. I'm sorry it was so short but it was the perfect place to end the prolougue.


	2. Confessing Feelings

I screamed inside. But you know me, I had to play cool around these kids because if I was scared so were they.

"Jeb!" I responded. "How nice to see you! You haven't changed one bit. You disappear off the face of the earth for 7 years and suddenly you appear out of nowhere. How are you doing? Has the greif finally got to you?"

"Actually it has Max. I feel awful about how I left you guys."

"Good. You should but you know what? It's too late for your sympathy because we got over it years ago. So if you don't mind we'll be going now." I said grabbing Iggy and Gazzy and shuffling everyone to the open window.

"Be my guest. Just remember Maximum, you can run, but you can't hide…"

Since the flock had already left, I gave Jeb one last glare, turned, and jumped out the window.

We flew in silence back to our current cave, even Nudge was quiet, which is saying something.

I told the kids that I would take first watch and they all fell asleep instantaneously. I sat down near the edge of the cave and leaned against the wall. Today was interesting and extremely tiring. About ten minutes later I heard quiet footsteps walking towards me. I turned and saw it was Fang.

"Hey" I said turning back to look out at the endless sky. He nodded and sat next to me. He was so close I could feel the warmth radiating off of him and I shivered just noticing how cold the night was.

"I was really worried this morning… When we woke up and you weren't here." I waited knowing that if you wait long enough Fang will eventually tell you what's on his mind. He went on "I…" I started to get a little worried what was so hard to tell me? He sure does seem a bit scared if you ask me. "I don't know what I would do without you, I mean, I don't know how I could deal with the flock by myself. He seemed a bit flustered so I decided to ask him what was bothering him.

"Fang, is there something that you're not telling me? Is there something I need to know?"

"Well. I don't exactly know how to say it but…" I waited, he didn't go on.

"But…"

"Max, I really like you."

"Well, I like you too." I said smoothly. See, the truth is, I've always had feelings for Fang. I mean, the non-brother-sister feelings.

"No, Max. Not like that." He said. My heart started pounding. Does he like me more than brother-sister too? I knew how hard this must have been for him, I mean he barely speaks at all, and here he is confessing his possible feelings for me.

"Then, like what?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"Like, I can't tell you. I have to show you." Hmmmm. Now I was really confused. What did fang have to show me that was so secretive. He walked over to Iggy, shook him awake and told him to keep watch for a bit.

"Come here." Fang said taking my hand. Surprisingly, his hand was soft, not like baby's-but-soft, but he held my hand tenderly as if I was something breakable.

We flew for a bit and Fang motioned to a field. We stopped there and I lay down in the fluffy, green grass. Fang sat down and looked at me. I almost forgot to ask him what he had to show me. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show you this." He said inching down to meet my mouth. My eyes widened. His lips met mine and it was like a jolt of electricity traveled through my body. His lips were soft and it felt like I was kissing velvet. I was shocked. He actually did like me? I was shaking so bad my lips were trembling.

"Sorry." He said quickly. He turned away, but not before I saw the blush creep on to his face.

"No. Don't be." I said. "I liked it." He turned to me and I smiled. He smiled back and this time I leaned over and kissed him. It felt just like the first but I could actually focus on the kiss and this time there weren't a million things going on in my brain.

We broke the kiss and for what felt like forever we just lay there, watching the stars. I wanted this moment to last for eternity, but we both know that all good things come to an end.


End file.
